


such a lot of world to see

by hannieks



Series: klance oneshots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, but by then it's like 300 years old, it's cute and rambly, its after the war, literally all just fluff, they're watching breakfast at tiffany's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannieks/pseuds/hannieks
Summary: Lance doesn’t enjoy free time like he used to. He misses the battles from the decade long, life stealing war too much, okay?Maybe his half-alien boyfriend can help - armed with his love for old movies.(Gods, Lance's life is so weird.)





	such a lot of world to see

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, and thank you for choosing to read this!  
> this is dedicated to my friend amie - happy early birthday, hon!  
> note: there's a lot of brackets used here, partially to make it easier to read with all the cutaways and partially because i feel that's the way lance's thought process goes.  
> enjoy!

One of the many inconveniences about space, alongside the cold and the constant culture shock, is that the majority of Earth things are at least a century and a half old. Lance is pretty sure it’s something to do with how Earth hasn't made interplanetary contact yet, so the things stolen from it are usually stuff his abuela had of her mother’s.

At least it explains why Keith makes such dated pop culture references - after weeks of only referring to Zarkon as “koala thanos”, whatever that means, Keith was pressed to tell the team why.

“I was raised on old movies.” he’d said, face as stoic as ever, and left it to them to work out the rest.

That’s what happens when your mother is an alien from space, Lance supposes. She wouldn’t have really been able to get her hands on anything else. 

Gods, he loves his weird-but-gorgeous husband. Sometimes he still shakes his head in dismay at the fact that he married an alien after five years of flying a robot cat, then runs crying to Keith because shaking your head at things is old and Lance isn’t _old,_  okay?

(Twenty-seven isn’t old at all. He’s still in his prime physically, and his hairline is exactly the same as it was when he was seventeen. The only thing that’s changed is how _awesome_ he is… heh.)

Keith’s really passionate about the films, too. A couple years ago, back when downtime was scarce and not like a death sentence of boredom, he’d spotted a movie on a swap moon, old enough to be in a museum. Lance was unimpressed at it, but Keith had shrieked loud enough to draw the attention of others, eyes lit up like an ocean of stardust, smile huge. The film was about some superheroes and an intergalactic war, but no matter how many times he was reminded that they were _actually fighting an intergalactic war_ he was dead set on buying it.  

Keith squealing is a memory Lance is going to treasure forever, even if the film had excruciatingly bad effects and he had to spend two hours fighting jealousy over his then-boyfriend’s like for one of the actors. (They’re married now. Suck it, _Captain America_.)

Lance had originally cursed whoever made it so he couldn’t see the new movies without a then-impossible flight to Earth, but they’d underestimated how different films are in space. Compared to Altean films, which were produced on a planet with acid rain and a tendency for extreme violence, a technicolour, corroded DVD from Earth is a rare jewel to come across.

Keith had insisted on picking it up from the mall they’d visited on a day off from a diplomatic mission a few weeks back, but this is the first opportunity they’ve had to watch it.

The image of the film playing in front of them is grainy compared to the ones they grew up on, no younger than two centuries old, the story no more complex than a children’s book. Still, the gentle pace of it lulls him into a sort of daze, not an unwelcome feeling amongst all the negativity he’s had lately.

“Isn’t it weird,” he mumbles, “how out of date this is? Like, some people watched this and thought it was the newest thing.”

Keith hums absently in response from his position on top of Lance, kitten ears flicking.

Seven years ago, one of Haggar's spells had done some freaky genetic shit and turned him full Galra in an attempt to divide the team. It didn't really work - Allura just countered the spell when they got back, keeping Keith's ears (for better hearing) and tail (his balance would take too long to readjust).

Onscreen, a strangely dressed yet beautiful woman puffs smoke from a ridiculously long cigarette holder. Her face is peaceful, flirty even, and Lance wonders the last time his face looked that relaxed.

He’ll hazard a guess and say probably not for a while.

Lance won’t ever admit it to anyone but drunk-3am-Keith, but he so badly misses the rush of the fight, the satisfaction of a completed mission. Stopping wars from happening between two neighbouring planets is a far cry from the glory, the battle he used to do as a paladin, and it’s awful. If this info-gathering mission he has to go on with Hunk tomorrow doesn’t end in a fight, the training deck’s gonna actually run out of robots for him to beat.

He misses the adrenaline, the urgency, the fighting, almost as much as he missed his family before Earth was deemed safe enough to return to, and that’s scarier than the nightmares. Turns out being a retired war hero isn’t as fun as the Garrison made seem. 

The last time they formed Voltron for combat purpose was three months ago, and he's sure they're all going insane from the withdrawal. It's unspoken, but he knows - it’s inevitable, after sharing a mind meld with people for so long.  

Keith lifts his head slightly, clearing his throat. “I think this was my mother’s favourite film.”

There’s a short silence, quiet enough to hear the melody of the song the woman is now singing.

 

 _moon river, wider than a mile_ …

 

He must've drifted off, the movie is at least fifteen minutes ahead of when he'd last checked it.

 

... _i’m crossing you in style, someday..._

 

The subject of Keith’s parents are usually never talked about, and judging by his tone his boyfriend doesn’t want to elaborate.

Lance settles on lightening the mood. “So you’ve seen it before, kitten?”

Keith glares up at him, his half-serious eyes nothing short of adorable. 

He makes a big show of hating it when Lance calls him ‘kitten’, has tried for years to get him to stop, but the glimmer of bashfulness in his eyes is unmissable to a guy who’s spent forever gazing into them. (He’s also seen what the nickname does to him in the bedroom.) Lance isn’t going to stop anytime soon.

His kitten still manages to surprise him, even after a decade of being together. The only thing that’s stayed the same with Keith is his haircut, and Lance is certain at least half the reason is due to how much fuss he makes of it.

He’s kept his own the same length, despite the princess chopping her hair to her jawline and Pidge letting hers grow out to her waist.

(The day Allura cut her hair, Lance cried. he’s got an entire photo album filled with photos of long-haired Allura, all taken in the two months from when she’d announced the haircut and the actual event.)

He snuggles into the warmth of the blankets and Keith’s body heat, trying to get the bone-deep chill of space out of him. There are only two methods to get rid of it, really, and that’s to either let Keith have his way with him or go planetside. Lance doesn’t like staying on Earth for too long, not since he started craving the paladin duties again, but the first option is certainly plausible...

Not now, though. He would do anything to just bask in this day for a moment longer, shut out his responsibilities and let future him worry instead. Anything involving moving away from Keith will burst the bubble.

Lance nudges his almost-sleeping beauty on the shoulder and presses their foreheads together, letting Keith initiate the kiss. Their lips slot together effortlessly, and the next few minutes are lost to slow, languid kisses and muted giggles. He can’t ever completely rid the chill from his bones with just making out, but the heat of their combined breath and the fond gleam in Keith’s eyes when they finally break apart is enough to keep it at bay.

Anything Keith does is enough, actually, be it kissing or sleeping or just _existing_. Mentally, he pats himself on the back, thanking the gods that Keith managed to see something in him. If he ever left him for better, an event which took two years of angry sex for Keith to convince him wasn’t happening, Lance would probably cease to function.

And yeah, he was wrong about the ‘being convinced Keith would leave’ thing, which was fine. Lance realises he was dead wrong about the whole ‘two methods’ thing too, which is twice as fine.

Because when Keith cutely tilts his head to the side, in that way that dropkicks his heart into the ceiling, murmuring the three words that fill him with enough sunlight and adoration for him to burst, Lance has never been happier being wrong.

“Te amo, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> well done for making it all the way here, hehe  
> did you notice those marvel references? i think of the voltron canon as being 200+ years in the future, so that's why lance was unfamiliar with the movies :P  
> i know this is a lot like another klance fic i've written, but i've been lacking inspiration lately -_-  
> if you enjoyed, please comment or kudos, or see my twitter @samuraiklance  
> bye!


End file.
